


To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall

by Moofman



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: ...Kinda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Kinda, M/M, based on grimm's hunter's journal entry, its also only kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moofman/pseuds/Moofman
Summary: The last interaction Grimm and the Pale King had before the fall of Hallownest.
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall

**Author's Note:**

> another hk fic bc i have no curfew. i write for fun and ik i'm not good at it so i'm not asking for criticism. hope you enjoy even a little!
> 
> (sorry for potential grammar and spelling mistakes, english isn't my native language)

Hallownest was in disarray even worse than when the Pale King first arrived. At least it was possible to put things under control back then, to tame and enlighten bugs who were slaves to their instincts. Instincts are something that can be overwritten and corrected. 

This infection, this disease, was out of his jurisdiction. No matter how many times he went over the situation in his head or tried to use his foresight to find a way to fix the inevitable, the Wyrm only came to one solution and one solution only. So ungodly cruel it was, so unthinkably extreme, but what else was there to do? The only way to combat the light was with darkness, and it’s not like the void was something he hadn’t played with before. The Pale King knew what he was doing. Fate was still in his hands. Hallownest could still remain eternal, all he had to do is-

“My my, it seems the king has finally gone mad.”

The Pale King was jolted out of his thoughts by the echo of a familiar voice. He didn’t even realize how hard he was clenching the fence of the terrace until pain struck his claws.

“What do you want now? Didn’t we finish our business earlier today?” he said impatiently.

A cloud of black mist slowly started forming a recognizable,tall form of black and red. The Wyrm always thought Grimm was some other kind of being,and surely not a bug. He read legends about a being called ‘the devil’ in a scholar’s notes and thought the description fit the troupe leader almost too perfectly.

“No need to get defensive, my dear Wyrm. I sensed your distress and couldn’t simply stand idly by.” Grimm answered, voice hoarse and cruel to the ears. He sauntered over to the Pale King’s side,looking over the rest of the White Palace. Their height difference irked the Pale King only a little bit and he averted his gaze.

“Anyone sane would feel uneasy in this situation. More and more bugs are becoming infected and I can’t heal them so I’m not exactly pleased with it.” Annoyance underlined every word that came out of the Wyrm’s mouth.

“Her power is too great even for you, I’m afraid. This is a disease with no cure.”

The Pale King stayed silent.

“Surely a Wyrm of your disposition would have an alternative on how to remedy all this?”

The Pale King was not naive. He knew exactly why Grimm came here to question him. He knew his true nature and intent. He even felt the troupe leader’s questioning gaze on himself.

“Of course I have a solution.”

Grimm’s sharp eyes narrowed. “And what would that be?”

Why is he even considering telling him the truth? Something about Grimm, this creature, forced those around him into submission. Lies wouldn’t even scratch the surface of Grimm’s skull. It always felt like he knew something others didn’t, like he was always ten steps ahead,which was ironic considering the Pale King was the one with the foresight between the two of them. 

This questioning felt like a challenge. A challenge the Pale King was willing to accept. 

“I’m going to seal her away completely.”

The troupe leader stepped closer to the Wyrm like a hunter stalking its prey. He knew it was gonna play out like this.

The tiny Pale thing was so easy to read.

“Seal away? In what, exactly, my dear friend?”

“In something she can’t control.”

Grimm smiled, not at all kind. It was the smile of someone who’s about to get an award for their efforts, the smile of someone who does anything for their goals and has finally achieved them. He towered over the monarch as if he was about to devour him.

The Pale King had enough of his games.

“You want the nightmares of this kingdom, don’t you?”

He chuckled. “The nightmares,fears and despair of a kingdom that fell to ruin are the most marvelous,don’t you think?”

“You expect me to fail?”

“I am not expecting it,per se..more like..” a hand snaked up the Pale King’s face. “I’m hoping for it.”

The Pale King now knew what Grimm signified and why he came to his kingdom in the first place.

It was to pick at the corpse of it like a vulture. 

The Wyrm swatted away Grimm’s pitch black claw. Grimm only smiled.

“The only one who’s gone mad here is you. Have you not heard me before? This kingdom will be eternal at any cost. I will sacrifice anything for it to continue existing. I will make my own vessel, from my essence. Nothing in this entire world will end this kingdom, so if you want to pick apart ruins in search of nightmares, go somewhere else.”

There was so much attitude in that small body,enough to make an onlooker think it will burst from ambition alone. The Pale King’s hands balled into fists as he confronted the troupe leader. Grimm’s eyes widened in surprise and his form went rigid as the pieces fell in place. His next words almost gave off a feeling of disgust.

“...Pale Wyrm.. What exactly are you planning to use for your absurd plan?”

..Ah. Of course. Burn the father,feed the child was their motto. It was only natural for Grimm to find the Pale King’s words unbelievable. 

For the second time that evening, the Pale King fell silent. 

“Is that truly something you’d sacrifice for this kingdom?”

“I already said I’d sacrifice anything for it,didn’t I?”

Silence fell on them both. Eventually, Grimm let out a low chuckle,much to the Pale King’s surprise.

“What’s so funny?”

“I have seen many things, but not once have I witnessed such a display of arrogance. You never fail to entertain me, Pale Wyrm.”

It was that night,for the last time, that Grimm would lean down to cup the sides of the Pale King’s face. He looked deeply into those dark holes, devoid of any emotion on the outside, but burning on the inside. The Pale King said nothing as Grimm studied him, as if it was the last time he was ever gonna see him. 

“I enjoyed our time together immensely, but you doomed this world, my dear. I will be looking forward to seeing the nightmares that plagued the minds of your consorts. But...I’d be lying if I said I won’t miss you and the nonsense you spout.”

It was the Pale being’s turn to laugh. “Don’t mock me. You will return to this kingdom one day and it will be just as great as it was before the infection..and..” he raised a hand to hold Grimm’s. “You will see an even more grandiose display of my arrogance. That’s the kind of thing you like, isn’t it?”

The final exchange they had was nothing but a delusion they both willingly partook in. It was barely a bleak hope, it was nothing but a wish. A dream within a dream. The only thing the Pale King knew that Grimm didn’t,was that the day he returned, he would have nothing to return to. Not even nightmares.


End file.
